


The Incident

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neal is incapable of handling women, August freaks out, and Emma is an adorable idiot a.k.a. Jenn really couldn't come up with a summary for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> [whispers] everyone come ship this with me and cry.

“I came home as fast as I could.” August rushed into the room, out of breath, and found Emma on the couch, staring at nothing with Neal hovering over her, watching her with a worried expression on his face. He’d called August and commanded that he come home immediately because something was wrong with Emma. He expected to find her sick or hurt or well, not sitting on the couch expressionless.

“What’s wrong with Emma?” He took a seat on the coffee table in front of her and took her hand gently. He glanced up at Neal who was now pacing behind the sofa. He made a few hand gestures as he tried to find words and then he just shrugged in defeat.

“I have no clue, bro. I came out after my shower and I found her like this. She hasn’t moved or said anything for an hour. I don’t even think she knows I’m here. You know I’m not good with her mood swings, man, that’s your department.”

August raised a hand to shush him. Once Neal stopped blabbering he took Emma’s hands in his and searched her face for a moment. When didn’t register his presence he gave her hands a squeeze.

“Ems, love, what happened? Is it Henry? Is he hurt?” He was worried, he’d only ever seen her like this once, the night after her kidnapping when she finally had time to process it all. She was scaring him. She appeared to be fine, physically, so he could only imagine something had happened with Henry.

It was his day with Regina, what…

A million scenarios flashed through his head and he couldn’t play the patient game with her, not if their son was in danger.

August took hold of her shoulders and gave her a small shake.

“Emma, did something happen to Henry?”

She blinked and glanced up, finally taking notice of him.

“What?” She whispered weakly.

“Henry, is he okay?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

Neal took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her knee gently.

“Emma, you’ve been sitting here for over an hour just…you scared the shit out of me. What’s wrong?”

She blinked a few more times, still not fully present before taking Neal’s hands into her and August’s joined hands. She inhaled and released a shaky breath before a small smile came to her lips.

“I’m pregnant,” she said barely above a whisper. August thought he’d heard her wrong at first until he caught sight of the dumbstruck look on Neal’s face. Emma didn’t seem entirely present, she was somewhere between shock and acceptance.

“What?” August croaked as his heart began to pound in his chest.

“The doctor called, I went in this morning thinking I had a stomach flu but…” She began to laugh hysterically. “I’m pregnant.” She shook her head and he could sense tears were coming. August pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest.

“Ems, shh, it’ll be fine, we’ll get through this-“

“A baby is the last thing I need, I barely know what I’m doing with Henry-“

“You’re not alone in this,” Neal assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“This is…Henry’s going to be okay with this, right? I mean, I feel bad, I didn’t get to do things right with him but this is Henry. He’s a great kid; he’ll probably be happy, right?”

“Right,” Neal and August said together before meeting eyes. They had a silent conversation where Neal agreed to make sure Henry kept his cool while August made sure to calm down Emma when the inevitable breakdown happened.

“Good,” Emma replied with a sigh of relief as she pulled away from both of them. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head with a small chuckle. “Because I am really happy and I don’t want guilt to get in the way of that.”

August and Neal both froze and watched her in surprise. August had been trying to get Emma to have a baby since, well since the day she’d agreed to be with him. He knew she would never be ready for one and it was a selfish desire, but he’d always dreamt of having a baby girl, someone to care for and protect and who would love him unconditionally. He also wanted Henry to be a big brother but a baby was always the last thing Emma wanted and she’d always been very vocal about that fact.

“Emma…”

“I know, but all I can think about is a chubby little face looking up at me and how good of a big brother Henry’s going to be and…” she shrugged. “A _baby_ ,” she sighed with a smile. “And we could do things right this time.”

August gave her hand a squeeze before pressing his lips to her forehead.

“That’s right, love,” he whispered. His entire body hummed with excitement, this was all he wanted but he held it in, this was Emma’s moment, not his.

“We’re going to give Henry the family he deserves,” she whispered before throwing her arms around him. August gave her a squeeze before pulling back so he could kiss her properly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she beamed before pressing her lips to his quickly and turning to Neal.

She took his hand and linked her fingers with his.

“Neal, we’re having a baby.” She was back to crying. Neal couldn’t handle a crying Emma, even if they were happy tears. Neal cleared his throat awkwardly before opening his mouth to speak. Luckily for him Emma cut him off with a kiss. She pressed a few kisses to his lips in-between tears before throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

“You are happy about this, right? I mean, I know August has always wanted this and we haven’t really talked about it but-“

Neal pulled away and kissed her.

“Yes, I just…I’m in shock. I never thought you’d be happy about this.”

“Me either!”

August smiled and put his arms around both of them before pressing a kiss to Emma’s temple.

“I’m glad, it’d break my heart if you were unhappy over something that…” August sighed. There were no words for how happy he was right now. It didn’t matter to him which one of them was the father; this baby was theirs, just like Henry was theirs, only this child was all theirs, there would be no interference or sharing with Regina.

He could already picture their daughter as a mini version of Emma and he smiled.

He kissed Emma before resting his forehead against hers.

“What do you say the three of us celebrate before Henry gets home?”

Emma turned her head with a small blush as August brushed his lips over her neck.

“August...what if Henry comes home early?”

“I could do with some celebrating,” Neal said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Why am I not surprised?” Emma muttered with a roll of her eyes. After a moment she smirked and stood. “Fine, but be quick, I’m a pregnant lady now, I don’t have the energy to waste on satisfying you both for hours on end. In fact, how about I just lie there?”

August resisted the urge to roll his eyes and scooped her into his arms. She hated it when he did that but he didn’t care; he planned to leave her so satisfied she would be incapable of walking. And Neal could help too, if he wanted.


End file.
